best friends or more
by fnaf banshi
Summary: Back in the diner years gold and springy have one day to do Whatever they want...but dose it get out of hand?


Remake of it. In Golden freddy p.o.v (point of view) yaoi no like don't read

Today marked July 4th, in other words Independence Day.

Me and springtrap were on the stage of a small diner named Fredbear's Family Diner. The diner was closed for two days do to holiday.

My full name is Freddy Fredbear but some humans or animtronic calls me Golden Freddy, I never knew why. I'm pretty sure it was because of my fur and the way it had a golden shine or tint to it.

Enough about me though. I'm not the only one here at the diner.  
There's also Benny Bunny or Spring Trap. I don't know why the workers call him that though. He also has a golden tint to his fur.

The diner its self was pretty small, humans usually waited outside for hours until they could sit down and enjoy the show. I think some left to or tryed to get here early.

Anyway, we had two days to do whatever we want. I'm gonna say this now, so far were bored out of are minds.

"You got anything yet Goldie?" Benny said almost in a teasing manner. He knows I hate it when someone calls me 'Goldie'.

"No not yet, and stop calling me Goldie its Gold, Golden Freddy, or fredbear," I said as I glared at him. Benny seemed to chuckle to this. He wrapped an arm over my shoulders in a friendly maner. I purred. I hated when I did this, it made everything akward between us.

"Um, do u always purr?" Benny asked in a shyish maner. "Sorry, its the program," program, dare I say more?

"Ah ok, but I think I know something to pass the time." I looked at him with a confuesd look, but the smirk said it all. This was new, he never smirked unless he was thinking devious things, like a prank or raid.  
It was a prank. Right?

Benny started to lean in and I shoved him back. "The fudge?! What are you doing?!" I started flipping out, this was completely new.

"Comon Golden Freddy, have a little fun~," his voice sounded to romantic, but before I could say anything he kissed me. I shoved him back once again, but this time he lunged back at me, pinning me to the floor of the stage.

I tryed to kick him off but he dodged. I couldn't shove him off cause he was holding my hands above my head. I'm so weak. That or I'm not even trying.

Benny started to kiss me. I felt my face get hot, I'm blushing? Probably. He paused and looked me in the eyes, he saw the panic and scardness in my eyes. All I saw in his was determination. For what? I don't even want to know

My red eyes and his green ones stared at each other for along time. I was starting to calm down a bit, I thought he was done. I hoped, but he wasn't. He most have noticed my realxed state because I felt something go into me. My face was hotter then ever, I also let a yelp.

He stopped at the yelp and looked at me in concern. I didn't know if I should speak. I was scared and pretty down right confuesd.

"You ok?" He asked skirming a bit. I couldn't speak. "Um hello?" Yet again I couldn't talk, my voice box and jaw gears locked up from shock.  
"Fredbear?"

Wait he never called me my actual name, well atleast the last part. I forced my self to talk, "yea, I-I'm f-fine." "You sure?" The concern was still in his voice now with a hint of worry. "I'm postive," I said as I hugged him.

Benny started to blush, I smiled to this and kissed him. He kissed back. This was weird. Were both guys and animtronics, hoe dose this exactly work? He started to do that 'thing' again, this time I didn't yelp.

We were on the stage doing this for maybe 30 minutes or so. We both pulled back panting and gasping. Benny got off and layed next to me. I was about to fall asleep. I was extremely tired mainly cause I haven't slept since July 2nd. I just couldn't.

I felt something snuggle against me. I looked down to see Benny hugging me in his sleep. He was cute and warm. I soon fell asleep.

The one thing I'm sure we both hoped this, that no worker or night gaurd saw this.

authors note-  
Ok brimestone is this better? When I made this story I used the fanfic thing. But for this remake I used something that is better. thanks for reading the fanfic x3 


End file.
